


The Story of Us

by 17_verse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Traumatic Relationship, M/M, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_verse/pseuds/17_verse
Summary: “Isn't that how falling in love so often works? Some stranger appears out of nowhere and becomes a fixed star in your universe.”- Kate Bolick
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
> I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
> I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does  
> Is break and burn and end  
> But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again…”
> 
> [—Begin Again, Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/cMPEd8m79Hw)

Wonwoo wears his glasses and looks at himself in the mirror. Clad in an oversized baby blue sweater, black pants and white loafers, he gnaws on his bottom lip and decides to give Soonyoung a call.

Soonyoung picks up on the first ring.

“Wonwoo! Your date is today, I hope you didn’t forget.” The other greeted, his usual cheery self, Wonwoo flinched a little.

“I sent you a photo of me.”

“You did. I saw and you looked good. Is there a problem?” 

Wonwoo thinks if he should tell Soonyoung. He takes a deep breath.

“Don’t you think… it’s… boring? I don’t know.”

“Wonwoo.”, Soonyoung starts softly, “It’s you.”

Wonwoo was hurt. He knew that. He did not need reminders of it all the time. He was boring. He knows. Before he could wallow into his feelings, Soonyoung spoke again.

“What I meant was, it’s you, just Wonwoo. Not the one who pretends his contacts are not irritating him or the one who’s consciously looking at the three undone buttons of his dress shirt.”

“Maybe I should just cancel. What if… what if I give off an impression? What if—“

“Wonwoo. Trust me on this one. Mingyu is a good guy. I really think you’d be a great match. I want to thank you for giving it a try, Jihoon and I. Now, get out of your apartment or you’ll be late.”

“Okay, thanks Soon. See you and Jihoon next week.”

“Love you Won.”

“Love you too.”

Wonwoo hangs up and places his phone inside his pocket. He takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. He takes his leave.

☂

“Wonwoo hyung!” Wonwoo sees a guy waving at him as soon as he enters the restaurant. 

People were staring so he decided to walk fast towards the guy’s table.

“I— I thought this was a blind date.” Wonwoo was slightly confused on how quickly the guy recognised him as he pulled the chair for him.

“You said you’re on your way and you were wearing a sweater.” Mingyu promptly answers as Wonwoo sits down.

“I didn’t tell you what color though and hyung?” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu gauging him, his eyes turning into slits.

Mingyu lets out a small laugh. Wonwoo was taken aback.

“You’re cute. Soonyoung hyung sent me a photo of you earlier and he told me you were classmates in highschool along with Jihoon hyung.” Mingyu explains as he takes his seat opposite Wonwoo.

“What? He did? This is so embarrassing.” Wonwoo hides his face in his hands.

“You look great.”

“Stop! I’m so gonna kill him later.” Wonwoo mutters under his breath. Mingyu only chuckles.

“Shall we?” 

Wonwoo finally puts his hands down and looks at Mingyu and then to the menu he was handing him. His gaze lingers at the guy while Mingyu busies himself with the menu. 

Mingyu suggested the place. An Italian restaurant just a block away from his apartment.

Wonwoo has no idea how Soonyoung would think he and Mingyu would be a great match.

Mingyu was handsome and he dressed nicely too. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, brown coat hanging on his chair, black pants and white oxfords. His hair magnificently tousled. Soonyoung must be crazy.

“The Bolognese pasta is one of their best sellers served with rosemary garlic focaccia, would you like a glass of Chianti?” Mingyu looks expectantly at Wonwoo and Wonwoo’s brain might have short-circuited. 

He probably said something dumb because Mingyu lets out a small laugh almost squeaky. Wonwoo decides that he likes the sound of it. He could not believe that someone with Mingyu’s frame could make such a sound.

“A bottle is okay but it’s only noon and I’m not planning to take you home after we eat. It’s a date and we have the whole day. I was hoping we could go somewhere else after this.”

Wonwoo did not expect that.

“Unless you have other plans… then lunch is fine.” Mingyu backtracks suddenly sounding unsure.

There was not much to do at home. He had finished everything he had to do last night and the final episode of the drama he was following aired last night. “We could go somewhere after.”

“Actually…” Mingyu says as he reaches for something in his coat pocket, “my friend Minghao gave me tickets to this exhibit and I thought maybe you’d be interested?”, Mingyu lays down tickets on the table.

“I’ve been wanting to go to this!” Wonwoo could not hide his surprise and excitement when he read the exhibit title. “Just how much did Soonyoung tell you about me?” He says while looking over the tickets. 

Mingyu only smiles while Wonwoo reads the details on the exhibit. An abstract was written at the back of the tickets.

“This is the second time the exhibit has been here. Why haven’t you gone yet?” Mingyu asks as he calls for the waiter for their orders.

_It’s a waste of time and money!_

_No!_ Wonwoo shuts his eyes, willing the memories to go away. Now is not the time.

“Wonwoo hyung. Are you okay?” Wonwoo feels a hand on his, he opens his eyes. Mingyu was looking at him worriedly.

“It’s nothing.” Wonwoo lets out and tries to put on a smile. 

He can see the way Mingyu’s brows furrow in concern and Wonwoo averts his eyes and puts his hands on his lap. His urge to get up from his seat and run away strong.

The waiter arrives and Mingyu orders for them.

Wonwoo closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, trying to stomp down the unwelcome memories that came rushing in.

“Hyung, do you need a moment?” 

Mingyu was suddenly standing beside Wonwoo, a hand on his shoulder.

“I need to go to the restroom.”

“Last door over there.” Mingyu vaguely pointed in a direction and Wonwoo stood up, walking away quickly.

Wonwoo locks the door and heads over the sink, opens the tap, and puts his glasses down. He roughly splashes water on his face. Trying to mask the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. He bit into his bottom lip, trying to stop a sob escaping.

“Wonwoo hyung. It’s Mingyu. You’ve been in there for quite some time now. Our food is here.” 

Wonwoo was sitting on the floor, his back against the door, arms around his knees.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Mingyu calls out, gently knocking on the door. Wonwoo grimaces. This was not supposed to happen.

“Excuse me, but do you have the key?” He hears Mingyu call out.

_“I’ll ask our manager.”_

“Don’t!” Wonwoo quickly gets up from where he was seated.

“Hyung? Are you okay in there?” Mingyu calls out again.

“Yeah. I—” He was not. But he twists the knob slowly opening the door, looking down on his feet. He keeps his head down and says a meek, “I’m sorry.”

“Where are your glasses?” Mingyu asks going past Wonwoo before the latter could answer.

“Do you want to go home?” Mingyu asks as he wipes Wonwoo’s face with a wet handkerchief. He pats it dry with some tissue before placing his glasses back.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, Mingyu was intently looking back at him. Wonwoo was not sure what it was, no one had ever looked at him that way.

He shakes his head, “Let’s go back.”. Mingyu smiles at him wistfully and takes Wonwoo’s hand and leads them back to their table.

Their lunch date ended with slices of strawberry shortcake, Wonwoo was asking Mingyu just how much Soonyoung told him. Mingyu only laughs.

“Not much really. I had no idea you were into strawberry. The waiter just offered it when he came with the orders.”

Mingyu did not ask. They went about their meal like nothing happened, like Wonwoo never locked himself in the restroom.

Wonwoo was thankful.

Mingyu filled in the silence in between their bites. A meal, Wonwoo could have finished in twenty minutes, ends around almost two hours later with dessert and probably half of Mingyu’s childhood memories, littered with Wonwoo’s tales of his own. 

Wonwoo was smiling as they walked out of the restaurant. He feels different.

“My car is parked over there. Let’s go?” Mingyu points at a black sedan in the parking lot. Wonwoo follows him.

☂

“Let’s take a stroll?” Mingyu asks as they walk out of the exhibit both holding cameras filled with stills of artworks and stolen shots of each other.

“Okay.” Wonwoo says as he follows Mingyu’s lead.

“Here. You looked cold.” Mingyu hands him his coat when Wonwoo catches up with the younger. Wonwoo was about to turn down the offer until he visibly shivers. He takes the coat and wears it.

“Soonyoung hyung did not tell me you liked taking photos too.” 

Mingyu comments while Wonwoo takes a photo of a stray yellow bloom in the cobblestone walkway.

It was something Wonwoo picked up after college. There was no way Soonyoung would have known. He kept it under wraps.

_You’ll never get anywhere with that! Stop wasting your time!_

Wonwoo grips his camera.

“Do you mind if I look?” Mingyu was now crouching down beside him. 

He instinctively pulled the camera to himself, ears suddenly growing warm as he remembers the shots of the other he covertly took.

“How about these instead.” Wonwoo mutters as he opens his duffel bag and takes out his iPad. He hesitates for a moment.

“It’s okay if you don’t want me too.” Mingyu offers as he sits himself on the grass beside the walkway.

It’s not that he does not want to. A lot of what ifs is just flooding his mind. Observing Mingyu earlier and knowing he works as a freelance photographer, Wonwoo felt small.

_Mingyu is a good guy._

Wonwoo wordlessly hands him the iPad and looks at Mingyu’s face carefully as he takes a seat beside him, unknowingly biting his nails as Mingyu goes through the photos zooming here and there. Wonwoo grew anxious as Mingyu pored over the photos silently.

“These are great!” Mingyu says breathlessly, still going through the shots. Wonwoo quickly grabs the iPad back. Mingyu was taken aback at the sudden outburst.

“You don’t have to pretend they’re good.” Wonwoo mutters as he angrily puts it inside his bag and stands up from where they were seated on the grass.

“I love photography. Minghao even thinks I’m too harsh with the kids during workshops. They’re kids. Your shots are great. I wouldn’t lie about something I’m passionate about just to be on your good side. There are some things I think you could work on and I might be able to help. But the shots were really great.”

Wonwoo did not know what he was feeling but he was feeling strongly, he cried. Again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mingyu coos as he pulls him into a hug, mindful of the cameras hanging from their necks.

Wonwoo sobs. He hugs Mingyu, arms around his neck, hiding his face on the crook of it. He feels Mingyu run his hand on Wonwoo’s back in an attempt to calm him. He cries harder.

Mingyu probably thinks he was weird. He’d probably not ask for a second date. Wonwoo would probably be heartbroken. Mingyu was a breath of fresh air. Soonyoung was right. Mingyu was a good guy. Too good for Wonwoo. Soonyoung was crazy to think they would match.

Wonwoo would not even be surprised if Mingyu does not want to contact him after today. He probably would never know that the reason Wonwoo cried was, it’s the first time in a long time that someone praised him for what he did.

When Wonwoo calmed down, he expected Mingyu to ask. They all do. _What happened?_ They made Wonwoo recount everything.

But Mingyu. Mingyu was different. He just offered to get ice cream. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and Mingyu only gives him a smile.

☂

Wonwoo was seated in the passenger seat. Mingyu had offered to take him home. The scenery just passed by him.

It’s been more than a year. Wonwoo just wants to feel like himself again.

The car stops in front of Wonwoo’s apartment building.

“Mingyu I—” Wonwoo tries to speak.

“I really hope this won’t be the last time we meet.” Mingyu says as Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, Mingyu looks back at him. Wonwoo sees something in them.

Wonwoo smiled at him, “I hope so too.”

When he closes the door to his apartment, he places a hand on his chest.

_Maybe. Just maybe this could be something._

His phone vibrates signalling someone has texted him.

Unknown Number   
  
Hey it’s Seungcheol.   
  
We need to talk.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


	2. You're Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don't have to call anymore  
> I won't pick up the phone  
> This is the last straw  
> Don't wanna hurt anymore  
> And you can tell me that you're sorry  
> But I don't believe you baby  
> Like I did before  
> You're not sorry, no…”
> 
> [—You're Not Sorry, Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/FMjlp_HFsi4)

Wonwoo happily holds the tickets to the exhibit as he makes his way back to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

 _“Would he even go with you?”_ He can hear Soonyoung’s voice echoing as he takes a seat on the couch in the living room and places the tickets on the coffee table. He just took a shower and was just waiting.

 _He would_. Wonwoo tells himself as he looks at the wall clock hanging above the television. He will be home an hour from now.

Takeout containers filled with his boyfriend’s favorites were on top of their dining table. Wonwoo will heat them up once he comes home and they will eat together.

Wonwoo sighs as he tries to think of something to pass time. A black leather photo album on the coffee table caught his eye.

 _Wonwoo & Seungcheol_, written in gold ink the first page reads.

The photo album was one of Wonwoo’s anniversary gifts to Seungcheol.

The first photo was of Seungcheol in his basketball uniform holding a trophy while biting on a medal.

It was Seungcheol’s last game before he graduated. He remembers forcing Soonyoung to come with him. Wonwoo did not like crowds but Seungcheol said that it would mean a lot if Wonwoo went and so he did.

He flips to the next photo. It was of him and Seungcheol on the same day.

The crowd and cheers had died down and they were able to get some time alone. Wonwoo remembers Soonyoung’s endless teasing after. Wonwoo unknowingly touched his ear just remembering what happened. Seungcheol had kissed him on his cheek at the last second. The moment had been immortalized on film. Wonwoo smiles a little.

Seungcheol was his senior in high school. Wonwoo still remembers the way Seungcheol had asked him on a date. He remembers the way he said yes, stilted and unsure, the way Seungcheol smiled at him, dimples showing. He was seventeen then.

Wonwoo is twenty six now, working a 9-5 at a consulting firm.

He goes over the photos. Him and Seungcheol in college. He stops at his college graduation photo. He just finished a degree in business administration. That day Seungcheol asked him to move in with him. They have been living in the same apartment for three years now.

Wonwoo comes to the end of the album. _To more memories together, happy anniversary!_ followed by blank pages still empty after two years.

He grabs a throw pillow and decides to take a nap.

It was eight when he woke up from his supposed nap. He checks his phone. No messages, no missed calls.

Mon Chéri 🍒   
  
**Wonwoo:** are you coming home?   
  
**Seungcheol:** i’m working overtime.   
  
**Wonwoo:** you should’ve told me you were working late.   
  
**Seungcheol:** i’m busy.   
  
**Wonwoo:** happy anniversary, i love you cheol.   
  
  


Wonwoo leaves his phone on the coffee table and ignores the incessant ringing. He stores the food in the fridge and heads for their room.

⛈

“I saw the tickets.” Seungcheol said as Wonwoo takes a seat at the dining table. It was a Saturday morning. He had not noticed Seungcheol coming in last night.

“I was hoping you would like to come with me.” Wonwoo fidgets in his seat.

“We talked about this.”

Wonwoo did not forget. He just hoped that maybe Seungcheol would soften up a bit and agree. It was their anniversary yesterday after all. They barely go on dates anymore. They barely see each other anymore despite living under the same roof. Wonwoo just hoped that maybe, just maybe.

“I— since it’s our anniversary. I’ve been looking forward to this exhibit. It’s a weekend, you don’t need to file for a leave and—.”

“I threw them out.”

Wonwoo froze in his seat.

“I skipped work and lined up for those tickets!” He knew he was screaming but everything sounded distant and muted.

“You skipped work for that Wonwoo! We’re not in college anymore! What were you thinking?!” Seungcheol stood from his seat spilling coffee on the table.

Wonwoo was not listening. He went to the living room at the coffee table where he last saw the tickets. They were not there. He starts rummaging through the nearest trash bin in the living room.

“Where did you throw them?!” Wonwoo asked as he spilled the contents of the bin on the floor.

“What the— Jeon Wonwoo!” He feels Seungcheol’s hand on his shoulder trying to make him turn to face him. Wonwoo was relentless looking through the pile on the floor. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

“Stop it!” Seungcheol yells as he stops Wonwoo from getting the bin in the kitchen.

“No! Where is it?!” Wonwoo struggles against Seungcheol’s grip on his wrists.

“If you didn’t want to go with me you should’ve told me! I’ve been wanting to go to that exhibit. Where are the tickets?!” Wonwoo tried to break free from Seungcheol’s hold.

“Wonwoo I said stop it!”

“No! Don’t touch me! Stay away from me!” In his last attempt to break free, he pushes Seungcheol away.

Wonwoo makes his way to their room. He grabs his travel bag and starts randomly pulling clothes from the cabinet and putting them in the bag.

Seungcheol comes into the room and grabs the bag from Wonwoo, “Stop it!”

“Give it back and give me my tickets back!” Wonwoo tried to pull the bag from Seungcheol but Seungcheol would not let go.

“I told you to stop wasting your time and money on those! I can’t believe you risked your job for that! Are you not thinking?!”

“It’s my time, it’s my money! It’s my life!” Wonwoo yelled back, Seungcheol let go of the bag.

“So, you’re just going to leave? You risked your job Wonwoo! Should I be proud of what you did?”

“No. I just— I really wanted to go. I— can’t we just go? We’ll be quick. Just— I really wanted to go.” Wonwoo could feel his resolve crumbling.

“If you go, it’s over for us.” Seungcheol presses the tickets to Wonwoo’s chest, Wonwoo drops his bag and places his hands on top of Seungcheol’s.

“It’s just an exhibit Seungcheol. Why are you being like this?” Seungcheol only looks at him.

“It’s just an exhibit, Wonwoo. Why are you being like this?” Seungcheol asks as he softly pushes Wonwoo back and leaves their room.

Wonwoo lands on his knees, clutching the tickets tightly to his chest, letting his tears fall.

⛈

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung asks as he takes the tickets from Wonwoo’s hand.

“I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve known better that he wouldn’t want to go.” Wonwoo says as he averts his eyes from Soonyoung and lets out an awkward laugh.

“I could go with you Wonwoo. Jihoon would probably be too busy anyway. He’s been working on a big project right now. He rarely comes home these days. It will be just like the old times. Just you and me.”

“I can’t.” Wonwoo answers. He could not tell Soonyoung that Seungcheol said that they will be over if he goes. “What’s it like Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung gives him a wary look but still indulges Wonwoo’s sudden change of topic. “What, ‘what’s it like?’”

“You rarely see Jihoon and you rarely spend time with him.”

“You know we’ve always been like this Wonwoo. Jihoon is doing something he loves and he’s really passionate about it. I love him and if this is what makes him happy, the best I could do is to support him. He does the same… in his own little ways, you'd be surprised if you knew."

Wonwoo knows all of that and he cannot help feeling a tugging in his heart, every time he remembers, every time he looks at what he and Seungcheol had.

“Wonwoo… we’re here for you, okay?” Soonyoung says as he takes hold of Wonwoo’s trembling hands.

“Thanks Soonyoung… for everything.” Wonwoo whispers as he tries his best not to let his tears fall.

⛈

“I gave the tickets to Soonyoung and Jihoon.” Wonwoo says as he approaches Seungcheol who was working in the living room.

“I told you to get a refund and I told you not to hang around Soonyoung anymore.” Seungcheol replied, not even bothering to look up at Wonwoo. The tickets were non-refundable. He already told Seungcheol about it. Soonyoung was his best friend, he knows this.

Wonwoo steeled his heart as he sat down beside Seungcheol, the latter still busily typing on his laptop.

“Should we go somewhere else today?” He asks softly, almost inaudible.

“I’m working.” Seungcheol replies a little coldly, not even sparing a glance at Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo mutters as he tries to get hold of Seungcheol’s hand.

“Wonwoo I’m working.” Seungcheol says calmly. Years of being together, Wonwoo hears the annoyance in the other’s voice. He stops before he could even touch the other.

Wonwoo pulls back his hands, places them on his lap. He tries his best not to let his tears fall. He did not know what to do anymore.

Wonwoo did not know for how long he had been sitting there keeping quiet. He hears Seungcheol sigh. He keeps his eyes on his hands.

He let out a sob when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Seungcheol pulling him into an embrace. His cries grew louder as Seungcheol places a kiss on his temple, runs his hands on Wonwoo’s back, attempting to calm him down.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I won’t do it again.” He keeps repeating.

“I know… I know… sssh. It’s okay.”

"I’m sorry.”

⛈

Wonwoo could not move. His legs felt like they would give in any minute. He should leave. But he could not look away from the two figures not too far from him. They looked happy, almost as if without a single care in the world.

He was not really sure what came over him but he takes his phone and dials Seungcheol’s number and waits. Maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. His eyes were not really that great. But the coat was too familiar, the hair color and the shoes. He looks at the couple and sees the other taking his phone out from his pocket and moving a little farther from the other. He could barely hear anything but his increasing heartbeat.

“Wonwoo. What is it?” Wonwoo can feel his mouth going dry. He lets out an exhale and tries to calm himself.

"Hey… uhmm where are you?" He tries his best to sound excited.

"I'm in a meeting right now." Oh.

"I'm sorry... I just… I just happened to be near your office. I was wondering if you would like to grab lunch together."

“I’m in a meeting right now Wonwoo.”

“Okay. Will I see you at dinner?” He could feel his eyes watering. _Please say yes_.

“I’ll be working late.”

“Okay.”

“I really have to go.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry.” There was a pause. Wonwoo has never felt so defeated.

“Seungcheol.” He calls out before the call ends.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” _Please say you love me too._

“Yeah. I gotta go."

Seungcheol ended the call. Wonwoo just stood there watching Seungcheol walk away with another man.

⛈

mon chéri 🍒   
  
**Wonwoo:** i'm staying over soonyoung and jihoon's.   
  
**Seungcheol:** i’m not coming home tonight.   
  
**Wonwoo:** take care. i love you.   
  


He was sitting in the balcony of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s apartment watching the sunset. He could not even remember how he got there. He just recalls bits and pieces of getting his things from their shared apartment and calling Soonyoung to pick him up. Everything hurts and he badly wants for it to stop. Badly wants to forget even just for a moment.

Wonwoo knew who the man was. He could not even begin to compare. Yoon Jeonghan. The more he thinks about it the more he realizes that he could not even blame Seungcheol if he wanted someone better. He was not good enough. Seungcheol was destined for bigger things and he needed someone who could help him and Wonwoo was not it. Wonwoo only held him back. Wonwoo would never be that someone Seungcheol really needs.

mon chéri 🍒   
  
**Seungcheol:** why are your things gone?   
**Wonwoo:** i'm not coming home.   
**Wonwoo:** let's break-up.   
**Seungcheol:** don't make me go there   
**Seungcheol:** come home   
**Seungcheol:** now   
**Wonwoo:** no   
  


_"Jeon Wonwoo. I know you're in there."_ Wonwoo could hear Seungcheol angrily yelling over the intercom. He was sitting on the couch in the living room with Jihoon while Soonyoung went to answer the front door.

 _"Where is he?"_ He hears Seungcheol, Soonyoung probably stopping him.

_“He's not coming with you.”_

_“How dare you even show up here? Go to hell! You cheating bastard!”_ Wonwoo freezes at Soonyoung's shouts. He had never heard him this angry.

_"Get out of the way. Let me talk to Wonwoo. It's nothing like that. Let me explain."_

_"Soonyoung."_

Wonwoo did not notice that Jihoon had left his side and went over to Soonyoung.

_"No. I trusted him Ji. He promised me he would never hurt Wonwoo. Don't think I don't know what you've been doing Choi Seungcheol. I've been holding myself back for years now which was a huge mistake. You're not getting anywhere near Wonwoo."_

_"No amount of concealer can hide what you've done to him. You monster!"_

Soonyoung knew.

_"Soonyoung. Let him go."_

_"Leave."_ Jihoon calmly said. _"Leave before I call security."_

Wonwoo hears the door closed and suddenly he is being engulfed into a hug. He had not noticed that he had been crying.

"Wonwoo it's okay." Soonyoung was hugging him. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Not anymore."

"You knew?"

"And I'm sorry Wonwoo. I'm sorry. I should've done something. I'm sorry." Wonwoo could feel that Soonyoung was crying too. He too must've suffered all this time.

Wonwoo did not know what happened after. Everything hurt and he was just too tired.

He has not heard from Seungcheol since then.

soonyoung 🐯   
  
**Wonwoo:** seungcheol texted   
  
**Wonwoo:** he wanted to talk    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
